ilvgproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psyduck
Psyduck is a contestant on both seasons of Total Stuffed Island and also a supporting character on Pikachu and Waffles Adventures. Biography Psyduck grew up in a forest near Pallet town. He ate multiple poisonous berries and fought many Pidgeys and Rattatas, his main weapon was the head butt. Due to many blows to the head and berries eating away at his brain, Psyduck became retarded. While Meowth was on a hunt for retards to lock away in his retard prison, he found Turtwig and brought him with him. Psyduck met Turtwig there. The two broke out after a year in the retard prison. Now they live with Pikachu and Waffles and have fun adventures with them. Total Stuffed Island History Season 1 New Heights Psyduck first appears in New Heights. Turtwig introduces him as his retarded buddy. He says "We're retarded" after Turtwig introduces him. While diving off the cliff, Psyduck lands in the killer car zone and is torn apart. Dreaming About Your Balls In Dreaming About Your Balls, they screamed "We are the Retarded Buddies". Valentino locked them in a cage since they were so loud. Melon Vs. Melon - Crock of Crap In the beginning of Melon Vs. Melon, the two are shown sleeping along with everyone else. While Valentino is giving his gay speech, he is still asleep. When Crackachu attempts to smash the melon, Psyduck and Turtwig say he sucks. In the two episodes afterwards the characters large roles diminised. They didn't speak at all in Satan's Balls and Crock of Crap. Mass Elimination Valentino announces that there will be a massive elimination. Psyduck and Turtwig share an interview and say "We're retarded". He tells them he loves them and they are both safe for another day. Camera Bash It is announced that the duo made it to the merge. Psyduck is in the first trio to get hit in the face with a car. Psyduck is then eliminated afterwards in the Voltorb challenge for "making the voltorb not blow up". Finale Psyduck and Turtwig share an interview with Valentino. Turtwig says a bunch of stuff about retardedness. Season 2 New Beginnings Psyduck is introduced as one of the 6 returning favorites. Psyduck and Turtwig are introduced at the same time and Psyduck says that he's retarded. Turtwig makes random noises afterwards. New Beginnings Part Dos Psyduck and Turtwig along with two other veterans, Mime Jr. and Squirtle, are the last to be sorted onto teams. Turtwig is sorted to Pikachu's team. Psyduck states that if he isn't put onto the same team he'll eat a baby. Since Valentino wants to see a baby he get eaten, Psyduck is put on Lotso's team. When Psyduck competes in the deck jump challenge he yells a lot and then falls. His team is sent to elimination after Emolga jumps, where Church Bear is eliminated. Hide and Shriek Psyduck is a hider during the challenge, as chosen by Lotso. He hides in a wire where he believes "no one will find him". While Mickey is searching on his own he stops by Psyduck. However somehow he doesn't believe that Psyduck is actually Psyduck. Ultimately, Psyduck feels guilty and allows Mickey to capture him saying that he makes "Him feel like Einstien". After his buddy's capture, his team wins the challenge. Wii Find A Wiimote Psyduck stares at Turtwig throughout the entire challenge. He's about to start a musical number until it is ended by Toad. When Mickey throws Turtwig at the wiimote, however he lands with his buddy. Lotso calls his buddy vermin and says Psyduck shouldn't mess around. Turtwig leaves his friend behind to aid his team. He races to the finish with his team and wins the wiimote finding challenge. Doggonit' During the dog challenge, Psyduck calls to his buddy. Before he can reply the dog mauls him. His team loses unfortunantly for him. Squirtle convinces him to vote off Lotso, however the plan fails thanks to him. Lotso tells Psyduck that Squirtle ate his pudding and he voted for Squirtle, sending him home. Plush Idol Psyduck was on the list of people who Lotso wanted to pick off. He tried to sing Friday in Plush Idol and was tackled like his buddy. Despite doing horribly and being on the losing team, he was safe at elimination when fish was eliminated due to injury. The Battle of the Bird Suprising or not, he was forced to fight his buddy in the Battle Royale. The fight ended up being very stupid and the two just headbutted gently. Valentino threw Turtwig off the cliff, so Psyduck managed to move on. In round 2, Psyduck tapped danced and was quickly dispatched by Purp. Despite his team winning, it was far from a win in is book as Turtwig was eliminated. Sexy and They Know it, NOT! Psyduck wore a giant boot. Petey said he had a "booty". Yet, he still managed to not be elimated. Stuck on You While the two were best friends, Psyduck seems unphased by Turtwig's elimination and may not even know of it. Despite his incompitence, he was tied to Lotso in the challenge. While Lotso was having a meeting with Purp and Blue, Psyduck attempted to run off and pulled Lotso with him. Soon after the twins threw Lotso and Psyduck but missed and knocked them into a couch. Lotso was in a lot of pain and forced Psyduck to pull him the rest of the way. However Psyduck ended up being distracted by a book. Luckily for the pair, the challenge was cut short due to a wii destruction and both were safe. The Eggcilent Egg Eggsploration The episode starts with Psyduck strangly smelling Lotso. Psyduck then is shown to jump around attempting to grab an egg on the top of a shelf. Despite his team winning, the Daring Dragonites still went to elimination to get a new teamate. To get this new teamate, however, they needed to get rid of an old one. So, being the most useless, Psyduck was eliminated by Lotso's crew. Personality Psyduck is very retarded. He is the more bright of the two retarded buddies, however this isn't saying much. The pokemon's street smarts are very low, often falling prey to drug dealers such as Crack Rat. Psyduck is a fighter. He is very defensive and will fight when threatened. His years of battling pokemon have given him a head that is nearly as hard as steel, using it to pummel his enemies into submission. Trivia *Psyduck was one of ILVGwebmaster's favorite pokemon, second only to Lickitung. *Turtwig outlasted Psyduck in the original season. However, Psyduck outlasted Turtwig in the second. Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Returning Favorites Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Slurp Category:Team Daring Dragonites the 3rd Category:Pokemon Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Water Types Category:Merged TSI Contestants Category:Non-Merged TSI Contestants Category:TSI Eliminated Contestants Category:Merged TSI Season 1 Contestants Category:Non-Merged TSI Season 2 Contestants Category:TSI Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:TSI Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Lotso's Victims